<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret of the bats by Savannacaredo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409622">Secret of the bats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannacaredo/pseuds/Savannacaredo'>Savannacaredo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batfamily - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannacaredo/pseuds/Savannacaredo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is Damian’s father but he doesn’t know it until a mysterious assasin pops and threatens the family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Family - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t not own any of these characters they belong to dc. I’m just using them for fanfiction because I can. I will try not to pradalise but I have not read every since fanfiction out there so forgive me.</p><p>Also sorry for any grammar errors</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Talia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Talia need to warn the batfamily about the assasin that the league of shadows has let out before it to late.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Talia was limping toward Wayne Manor hoping that she would make it before she blacks out from blood loss. She warned those idiots not to release her and know it was to late. She needed to warn Damian because he was the only one that knew the truth about the girl’s history. She clutched her clock ignoring the stabbing pain in her head. Then she heard a wosh of the wind and a familiar voice behind her. “ Talia what are you doing back in Gotham,” Batman aka Bruce asked. She turned around facing Batman. Batman eyes went wide seeing that she was covered in blood. Before Talia could answer darkness surrounded her, she felt Bruce pick her up and then total black out. She woke up in the bat cave her wounds stitches and cleaned. She looked to her side to see her son Damian siting in a chair reading a book. “If you have come back only to try to convince me to join the league forget it,” Damian said not looking at his mother. “You think that little of me why am I not surprise. I came to warn you that they have released her,” Talia said in a very shaky voice. “What did you do this time Talia?” Bruce asked. “I didn’t want this I told them not to do it they didn’t listen,” Talia lashed out. Jason pointed a gun to her and said,” yay with your reputation we don’t believe you.” Damian started to walk out when Talia shouted,” when you first met her you asked if she was an angel. I said yes and you asked why are her eyes gold. And i replied because the purest angel have those. You didn’t believe me so you investigated and found the truth. They let her out she has no memory of who she is she only has one mission to kill him, but if she kills him she will never come back and if he kills her then he will become the next Talon.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before Talia left the league of assasin she got a flash drive about everything they need to know about the assasin what she forgot was that they erased all of Jason’s memories.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was filled with silence. “So what know?” Tim. Talia put a flash drive inside the computer which opened all files about the assasin. “Her name is Heather and she wasn’t always a talon no one even knows what made her turn’” Talia explain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>